


•One Shot|| Freedom•

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Eremika Week, F/M, Love, Post-Canon, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: Steam coming out from everywhere on land….it seems everything….every single home has been dstroyed! Lots of people died….along with titan corpses everywhere!Among the blood stained grasses, lies down the fallen gigantic corpse of a titan….The titan size is so huge that it would be almost equal to triple size of colossal titan…
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	•One Shot|| Freedom•

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this one shot is based on time travel or rebirth theme…which is my imagination for the climax of Attack On Titan story. Hope you guys will like it.

Steam coming out from everywhere on land….it seems everything….every single home has been dstroyed! Lots of people died….along with titan corpses everywhere!

Among the blood stained grasses, lies down the fallen gigantic corpse of a titan….

The titan size is so huge that it would be almost equal to triple size of colossal titan…

Just from its nape….erupts a sudden smoke allowing a body falling over the ground freely…

The body starts to evaporate as soon as the figure came out and fell off from the nape….

With worn out clothes and injured body with no symptoms of chance of any recovery….Eren Yeager rolls over as he lays flat on the ground staring at the sky…blankly!

His Body was completely heat up ,blood was oozing out from his nose….he looks tired and stressed out….

His face was in no form of good health…

Eren could realise he has reached his end….he suddenly started to cough vigorously as blood came out of his mouth…

His long hair was mess…as he tried to catch his breath…

Slowly Eren looks around trying to figure out the situation….

He could see so many blood spilled in every place with so many bodies…

Suddenly he felt in need of search someone….but he had no strength left…he could barely move an inch…..

Still he wondered….Where are they? Are they safe? Has finally the war ended? Did peace finally arrive!

Eren’s throat was dry and sore….he wanted water…badly…

Eren murmurs in low tone- This…p…pl…place….where is….everyone?…someone…any….one….ah….h…..

He gulps trying to catch his breath….as he raises his one hand in air and looks at sky….

He smiles as he tries to touch the sky with his hand….a tear trickled down his cheek…

He makes a fist in air as if trying to hold something….

Eren in low tone as he mutters slowly- Is this….Freedom? Are we free? Where is everyone!

His eyes twinkled as he remembers someone…speaks further- I wonder….where are they? They….they….were….in….battle field….fighting for me again! They…sh..ou..ldnt have come here…Why they..

“ Eren We trust you….we trust your decision….we trust your belief….We are with you Eren….”

The tears rolled down his tears as he started to cough again and spoke in between- Mikasa….Armin! I Want To See Them For Last Time!

Eren with whatever strength he had tried to roll over and move by crawling so that he could find Mikasa & Armin….

He was having tough time to drag himself as he was completely weak….he knew for sure….his time is up…this time he wont be recovering….

He has fought till its bitter end….all he wanted was freedom…freedom for his friends so that they could live their lives well free from titan and marliyan fears….

Eren was feeling dizzy….the time is ticking….he cant crawl any further….but he needs to see them badly specially her before he dies…

His voice was dry….words were stuck in his throat…

He cant drag himself any further so he roll over and laid flat again on his back…

Where is she? Mikasa!

Tears rolled down his eyes again as his vision blurred…

Is she safe even? And Armin? He better be alive…

He did all these for them too….to keep them alive and to free them from this cursed life…

Do they still hate him? Or do they finally understand his motive?

Eren whispers- Mikasaaa…Where are you? Just…co…me…back to me…for….o…ne…last time! I need to ask….for…givness from you….for everything I did…to…you! Please just come back….be safe….

Suddenly Eren hears a rattling sound nearby….it was more like a footsteps…

Slowly Eren turns his head in the direction of sound….as his vision was blurry & unclear…..he could only see a limping figure….coming towards him…he could say the person was injured badly…

As the figure came close….he could hear his name which was faint but prominently…

“ Eren….Eren….Er…en”

All of Sudden Eren eyes shone….as he realised who it was….

He blinked his eyes to clear off his tears from his eyes so that he could have a clear view…

Eren whispers with faint smile- Mikasa….

Just then his smile disappeared and horror arrived on his face to what he just saw….

Mikasa was badly injured from head to toe….it was a miracle that she was trying to walk fast to reach him as much as possible…

Her right part of abdomen was possible severely injured….as she was heavily bleeding from that part ….she was keeping her hand on the area to minimize the bleeding but her hand was completely drenched in blood…

Her expressions showed she was in severe pain as tears were flowing down her cheeks….he head was injured too while one of her sleeve was torn….

Eren was in shock….What have he done! Why is she so badly hurt? She isnt supposed to get hurt…she is supposed to be in safe hand….

Wait where is Armin? What….what happened to him?

Wait….

Suddenly Eren had a flash to what happened an hour back or some hours before….

The whole 104 trainees were there along with Reiner & Aniee…

Mikasa was there too along with Armin….they were there to stop him….but why were they there to stop? Didnt they put their trust on him!

But it was too late already….the memories are vague….all he could remember there was a huge blast from all of the colossal titans while probably they were caught in the blast too including him. After that what happened , he couldn’t remember anything at all.

Mikasa kept on walking towards him as he kept on staring at her trying to say something….

With a blink of second suddenly he saw Mikasa tripping and falling on ground as she lost her imbalance….

She screamed in agony as Eren finally spoke up in fear….this time his voice audiable- MIKASAAAA….

Mikasa was laying there flat as her head hit the ground….her hand was clutching to something. It was the RED SCARF!

The scarf was completely drenched in blood…

Eren started crying as he suddenly felt a severe pain in his heart….he didnt want this! He didnt want any of it! He just wanted to save his friends….but Mikasa….she is so much injured! She shouldn’t be here….she should return back….she can still be saved! Eren regrets for wishing to see her one last time….its him who dies not them!

Mikasa slowly raises her head and stares back at Eren with tears in her eyes….

She was struggling badly to come close to him.

Eren says in heartbreaking voice- Dont! Dont come….near me! Go back Mikasa….its not worth to come here! You are not suppose to come back to a monster! Hurry and go back before your health detorates!

She was just five hands distance from him as she struggles to crawl towards him.

Mikasa whispers in low tone- I dont think it would change anything….I dont think I will be surviving either!

Eren in agony- No…Go away from here! Its not you guys who deserve this….Its me who should die! My freedom is my death! I want you guys to live long….leave me here & go back! Why did you even come here on first place with those wounds?

Mikasa looked deeply into those weak green orbs as she said weakly- Why? Why do you push me away from you always? Just to die like this? What did you get by doing this anyways?

Eren just kept on staring at her unable to say anything as Mikasa slowly starts to crawl towards him….she was weak….she was almost drained out with the amount of blood loss…but still all she was doing is coming towards him.

At last she came close enough to hold fallen hand on ground.

As soon as he hand touches his….a sense of spark ran through his spine.

Mikasa looked at him- Everyone is dead on this battle field….I doubt there is a single soldier alive anymore here except the two of us….

Eren afraid to ask but still he did- Where is Armin?

Mikasa lowers her gaze as she speaks- There is no one alive Eren….Armin breaths his last a while ago a bit far from this place…

Eren’s tears were unstoppable as he whimpers in despair- This….Cant…Be True! Our freedom…I did saw Our Freedom! I Did All These For Freedom…To Stop The Curse! Why! Everything…. I did…Every person, family, child I have killed….means nothing….My actions means nothing….just….I only built a mountain of sins for nothing….

Mikasa finally reached him as she laid besides him- No you haven’t Eren! Your actions do have some meaning….though the sins you did has no forgiveness! But The People Of Paradis Are Indeed Free….The Eldians Are Free….The Land Will Be Free From Titans Fear! You did achieve your goal! But Why did you push us away Eren? Pushing us away didnt change the fate of ours….We all were destined to die, to sacrifice our lives for the cause of people of Paradis…

Mikasa puts her hand on his chest as he immediately tried to shove it away as he spoke in agony- Go Away Damn It! I Didnt Want You Guys To Die….After What I Did To You! Why would you choose to follow me again? I thought the acker bond would have been broken…and you would be free from this slavery!

That was enough for Mikasa as she yelled at him for whatever strength she had- Stop It Eren! (Winces in pain) What makes you think I always cared for you just for that acker bond & tried to protect you just for a stupid bond! Please Stop It Eren! My care & feelings were more than a bond….maybe such bond might have exist but What I feel is more deeper than any bond! And lastly you are no Monster Eren! I dont know about the people but for me you will always be the boy who saved me out of kindness!

Mikasa slowly came over him as she placed her face on his chest trying to hear his heartbeat….

Eren was feeling weak again but he slowly puts his hand over her head…

Eren weakly- I Just Wanted To Save You Guys But I Failed Clearly….

Mikasa whispers – No Eren You Havent….Our Death Is Our Freedom….We Will meet again in some different world!

Eren staring at the sky….the birds were flying as the clouds started to run….

“ Is There An Outside World? “

Mikasa with raw breath- I believe there is where everyone of Us Will Be Free!

Eren with his feeble breath mutters- Will we remember this life? And identify eachother?

Mikasa whispers as her eyes started to feel drowsy- I Dont Know….But I Will Always Find You Where ever You Go!

Eren softly as tears fell from his cheeks- Mikasa I Am Sorry For Everything! I….I Have Always Loved You….That Day… I Didnt Mean….

Mikasa interrupts – Sssh I Know…

Suddenly she realises that she was still clutching the scarf in her hand….she smiled weakly…

She slowly pulled it up and pushed it near Eren’s neck with her hand still laying over his chest…

“ Warm….Isnt it? “

There was no response….she tried to hear closely….his heartbeats slowly faded away….

Mikasa raised her head to look at his face….

His eyes was open staring at the sky but with no emotions at all…

Mikasa with tears in eyes smilled “ See You Later Eren….”

As she slowly closed his eyes with her hand & laid back on his chest…while her eyes slowly drooped down…

“ Eren….. Eren…..Eren….”

The Voice was quite louder now…

“ Eren….Come On…Wake Up…Eren…”

Hearing the huge scream , The green eyes finally shot open as it stared blankly at the person hovering over him….

That black silky hair floating in air as she stared at him with her big grey eyes….

“ Eren….You Are Late! We dont have much time….did you forget…today is our first introduction class in millitary !”

The Sudden Realisation Stuck Upon Him As He Quickly Jumped Off From His Bed Muttering Under His Breath- Shit….Shit….Damn It! How come I am late! Today is 1st day in military training and I am damn late….Hey Mikasa….Just Save My Ass From Mom! She is gonna be really pissed at me for being late!

Mikasa rolled her eyes- That she already is….she sent me here thrice already but you were still in deep sleep…

Suddenly Mikasa noticed something and she held Eren’s hand as she freaked out- Heyyy Were You Crying?

Eren stared at her shocked and touched his cheeks- Me? Crying?

He realised there was something wet on his cheeks….most probably tears..

He quickly rubbed off his eyes….

Mikasa worriedly- Whats wrong?

Eren holding his head as he says- I Dont Know….I Actually Had That Same Long Dream Which I Am Having For Last 7- 8 Years! But Every time I Get Up I Dont Remember Anything Properly….Must Be Some Nightmare….

Mikasa hears someone calling her from downstairs to which she replies “ Coming Mrs. Yeager”

Mikasa was about to leave for downstairs, just then Eren called her out- Hey Mikasa! Dont tell mom and dad about it! That I was crying or something…

Mikasa shrugged- alright I wont….

*******

The two of them were on board in a ship which will be travelling to the outer district “ Shinganshina”….. A Historical place of thousands of years with full of mysteries….

Eren lives with his parents in the new town across the sea….along with his childhood friend Mikasa who has been living with them since she was 10. Mikasa’s parents basically lives in the hilly areas and had not planned to shift in main town yet. Mikasa always had an interest in doing education in the main city along with her childhood crush Eren.

As her parents werent ready to shift to main city yet, her dad asked Dr. Yeager, a good friend of his & ofcourse Eren’s dad….to let Mikasa live with them for a time being.

Mikasa couldnt be more than happy….

They were 15 now….both of them got eligible to be admitted in Millitary School & College To Persue Their Dreams To Become Soilders….

Mikasa never wanted to be a soilder though but Eren had some kind of crazy dream to become a scout and protect people. While she decided to follow him cause where ever Eren goes she goes….she hopes one day she will be able to tell Eren about her true feelings but till then she wonders does he also feel same for her?

Her thoughts were broken when Eren asked Dr. Grisha Yeager “ Hey Dad! Why do we have to travel across and reach Shinganshina? Why cant the Millitary school be here in main city?”

Dr. Grisha….as he adjusted his glasses said widely- This is because….Shinganshina is the place of mysteries….history of ancestors lies in its ground! It is said that the Millitary people want their students to be taught about the history of Great Wars….Stories of the legends! Who sacrificed their lives for the people of Paradis! Millitary not only wants to make strong Soldiers to protect our lands but also they want to set new examples which will resemble the heroes of Shinganshina!

Eren’s eyes shone brightly- heroes of Shinganshina? Who are they?

Grisha smiled- You will know soon Son! As soon as you will be taught about their stories of freedom….

Eren’s energetically- Yesss! I Cant Simply Wait….Mikasa this is going to be fun!

Mikasa smiled weakly- Ah yes I guess so….

Just then they heard their names from somewhere far….

“ Eren….Mikasa”

Eren with wide eyes as he looked in the direction- Is That Armin? Ah I thought he had already left for Shinganshina….seems like we all are in same ship!

Armin as he came running towards them- Hey guys! What a pleasent surprise! Guess what we all are late on the 1st day!

The three of them started laughing….

Soon they could see some huge walls approaching…..

The shore of Shinganshina was waiting for them….

While Eren spotted a huge sign of lady face on the walls which could be seen from far….

Eren whispers- Wall Maria!

Mikasa looks at him surprised- huh? From where did that come from?

Eren while being confused himself- ah….I….I dont know…I just thought thats Wall Maria…those wall I mean!

Mikasa wondered- How do you know that?

When Armin suddenly chirpped in- Guys….Dont you feel like something….Deja Vu! Like As If We Have Seen This Place Before….

Eren stared at the huge walls approaching and the huge port where lots of ships arrived…

Eren lost in thoughts- Indeed there is something about this place….

While Grisha smiled- Yes….There is something…about this place! After all this is the place where the freedom of people finally arrived….

Grisha knelt infront of his son as he spoke – The Freedom You Were Waiting For….Eren….Its Here Finally…You are Free my Child!


End file.
